Denal
' ' Biography Mission to Skytop Station Under the command of Captain Rex, Denal participated in a mission to neutralize a Separatist listening post and to rescue Anakin Skywalker's droid R2-D2. After infiltrating the station with jetpacks, Denal, Rex, Ahsoka Tano, astromech droid R3-S6, and three others clones separated from Skywalker, who ordered them to plant charges to destroy the listening post as he searched for R2. Denal and the others then reached a door that was ray-shielded. Tano instructed R3-S6 to disable the shield, but the droid, who was in fact a Separatist spy, instead stalled them until battle droids arrived. Denal was first to hear them coming a nd warned his teamates. He suggested hot-wiring the door, but R3's seeming ineptitude blocked it. The group was outnumbered, yet were able to use EMP grenades to disable the battle droids. However, General Grievous arrived and engaged them, quickly knocking Jedi Tano unconscious. He then killed three clones and stunned Rex and Denal. As the droid general was about to finish off Captain Rex, Tano recovered in time to block the attack. She then ran off, drawing Grievous after her, allowing Rex and Denal to set charges on the repulsorlift generator for the station. Later, in the landing hangar, they met with Skywalker, who managed to rescue R2 and call his ship, the Twilight to the hangar. When they informed Skywalker of Ahsoka's actions, he ordered them to go with him to assist his Padawan. But as they set off on a rescue, R3 appeared and sealed the hangar, revealing itself to them as a Separatist spy by activating several Vulture and B2 super battle droids. Rex, Denal, Skywalker and the Twilight pilot hid behind several shipping crates and fired at the droids. Skywalker then ordered Rex to trigger the explosives just as Tano rejoined the group. Together, they destroyed all enemies, and with the help of R2, who opened hangar doors and destroyed R3, escaped the doomed battlesphere aboard the Twilight. Devaron Along with Rex, Anakin and Ahsoka, Denal went to Devoran after Cad Bane, who had stolen a Jedi holocron, the Kyber Crystal and had kidnapped Rodian Jedi Knight Bolla Ropal. Unlike the jedi and Rex, he stayed in an AT-TE while the Republic boarded Cad Bane's Munificent, so he could not fight off the majority of the external droids. Once in, Rex and Denal busted into the bridge, where they rid it of droids, but they were too late to catch Bane, who, as they would soon discover, had killed Bolla Ropal. As they walked the halls, the lights went on and, after Rex made an example of the rest, Denal activated his night vision. Soon after, the Republic brigades broke into the hangar, where Cad Bane revealed himself and turned off the artificial gravity, sending the Republic forces into mid air. Denal and his fellow clone Koho were sent to intercept Bane, but the fight was turned around. Koho and Denal were both killed, and Bane left with Denal's armor. Death and Legacy Mid skirmish, Rex told Denal and Koho to find Cad Bane. Denal lead the two straight to the bounty hunter. Unable to defeat the bounty hunter, the two were shot and killed. Directly after defeating the two clones, Cad Bane immediately donned Den al's armor and used it to escape to the Separatist warship. Quotes *"I could always hot-wire it sir." -Denal to Captain Rex Appearances *Duel of Droids (First Appearance) *Cargo of Doom Category:Clone Troopers Category:Dead Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Sergeants Category:Torrent Company Category:501st Legion